ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos
Neo Geo AES PlayStation 2 Xbox }} |genre = Fighting |modes = Up to 2 players simultaneously |engine = |sound = Yamaha YM2610 |artist = Nona |platforms = Arcade Neo Geo AES PlayStation 2 Xbox |cabinet = Upright |arcade system = Neo Geo MV-0 |display = Raster, 304 x 224 pixels (Horizontal), 4096 colors }} is a fighting game produced by Playmore (now SNK) for the Neo Geo arcade and home platform. The game was ported to the PlayStation 2 and Xbox in Japan and the PAL region, although only the Xbox version was released in North America. The game is a crossover featuring characters from SNK's and Capcom's respective fighting game properties such as ''The King of Fighters, Samurai Shodown, Street Fighter, and Darkstalkers. It was the third arcade game in a series of crossovers between these two companies (see SNK vs. Capcom series) and the only one developed by SNK (SNK previously produced SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium for the Neo Geo Pocket Color). Gameplay The gameplay is based on the KOF series (particularly The King of Fighters 2002), with the same four button configuration and many of the same techniques. However, the game does not use the Team Battle format, but follows the traditional round-based one-on-one format. Each match begins with a dialogue exchange between the player's character and the opponent. One new technique introduced in the game is the Front Grand Step, which allows the player to cancel attacks with a forward dash. The player can perform this technique while guarding from an opponent's attack, which will consume one Power Gauge level. The game uses a different type of Power Gauge known as the Groove Power Gauge System, which has three levels. The Groove gauge fills as the player lands attacks against the opponents or guard attacks. When the gauge fills to Lv. 1 or Lv. 2, the player can perform Super Special Moves, a Guard Cancel Attack or a Guard Cancel Front Step maneuver. When the gauge is full, its reaches MAXIMUM level and a MAX Activation occurs. During MAX Activation, the gauge will change into a timer and the player gains the ability to cancel any of their moves anytime (in addition to Super Special Moves and Guard Cancels). Once the timer runs out, the gauge returns to Lv. 2. In addition to the regular Super Special Move, each character also has an 'Exceed' move which can only be performed once when the player's life is less than half. Reception | Fam_PS2 = 25/40 | GI_XBOX = 6.5/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 6.3/10 | GSpy_XBOX = | GTM_PS2 = 60% | GameZone_XBOX = 7.8/10 | IGN_XBOX = 6/10 | OXM_XBOX = 7/10 | PALGN_XBOX = 4/10 | Play_PS2 = 67%Oct 2004, p.77 | TX_XBOX = 6.5/10 | MC_PS2 = 56/100 | MC_XBOX = 57/100 }} The PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions received "mixed" reviews according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave the PS2 version a score of two sixes, one seven, and one six, for a total of 25 out of 40. In 2012, Complex ranked it as the 14th best SNK fighting game ever made, adding that "the game’s secret characters (Firebrand, Violent Ken, Zero etc.) had to be the best part about this game." References External links * *[http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/svc/english/svc_top.html ''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos] at the official website of SNK Playmore Category:2003 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Neo Geo games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Crossover video games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games developed in Japan